megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Baphomet
Baphomet is a demon in the series. History The King of Demons, known as the "Sabbatic Goat." He is identified with Satanachia, a senior demon general described in the Grand Grimoire. His name is believed to be a corruption of Muhammad, the founder of Islam. He is usually depicted with the head of a goat, with a pentagram carved between his horns, and the body of a human woman or hermaphrodite. He has the power to control all human women, and is said to give witches their power, thus, famously known as a demon worshiped by witches. The Knights Templar, heroes of the Crusades, were accused of worshiping Baphomet by a church Inquisition and branded as heretics. To keep them silent, the head of the Templars and another senior leader were sentenced to be burned alive. However, it was later revealed that this was orchestrated by King Philip IV of France, who coveted the Templars' wealth. Appearances *''Megami Tensei II: Genma Race *Kyuuyaku Megami Tensei (Megami Tensei II): Genma Race *Shin Megami Tensei II:'' Fallen Race, Boss *''Shin Megami Tensei: if...: Fallen Race *Shin Megami Tensei: if... Hazama's Chapter: Vile Race, Boss *Shin Megami Tensei: 20XX: Fallen Race *Shin Megami Tensei NINE: Vile Race *Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne: Vile Race *Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE: Vile Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Vile Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV: Vile Race *Last Bible III'' *''Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis: Night Race *Persona 4 Golden: Jester Arcana *Devil Children Fire/Ice Book'' *''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner: Fiend Class *Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2: Nether Class / Mini-game Boss *Devil Survivor Overclocked: Vile Race *Devil Survivor 2: Vile Race Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei II Baphomet is guarding the shrine where Kunitsu Onamuchi is trapped. Should Aleph approach the room where Onamuchi is, He will ask Aleph to leave immediately or he will send him to Yomi & make him go on a date with Yomotsu-Shikome. but if Aleph refuses, He will fight Baphomet. After that, Onamuchi appears & gives Aleph Masakado's right arm. ''Shin Megami tensei: if... Hazama's Chapter'' Baphomet is one of the 2 bosses that Lucifer summons to battle the player with Tamaki Uchida if she refuses to accept the "Light Ring". His defeat allows the player to fight Beelzebub later when she recruits Yumi Shirakawa. ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' Can be fused from a Choronzon and a Hua Po, among many others. Upon first meeting Hikawa, Baphomet is summoned by him in an attempt to deal with the Demi-fiend before the Conception. A Baphomet is also responsible for summoning Mara at the request of Manikins, although being rushed by them caused the summoning to be a partial failure. ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' Baphomet acts as a reoccurring field boss on Shibuya field, spawning with a number of Bicorn. He is also the final boss of the qualifying instance for Ultimate Battle and a regular mob in Shinagawa's Catacombs of the Templar Knight's gold level instance. Much like his Nocturne counterpart, he is seen summoning the Slime Mara in its boss intro. He can be fused or acquired through the Shinjuku Babel hacked chip runs. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' Baphomet is faced in the Challenge Quest, Multi-Demon Fusion, where he has taken control of several hunters in order to fuse demons. Baphomet confronts Flynn when he tries to stop them, stating he won't let him interfere, but is defeated and curses Flynn. Once Cernunnos appears he goes into one of the smartphones to be fused and regain his true form - the Roman Vile Pales. ''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book'' A servant of Ice Apostle, Baphomet guards the Niflheim half of the Ginnungagap bridge. Jin must defeat him to learn the secret path that leads to the Ice Apostles Palace and to enter Auðumla Town. He dies after telling him. He will be revived after beating the game, and can be found by Jin in the Norðri Shrine. ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner'' Bat will summon Baphomet demons to support him during the party's second battle against him in Manipura. ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2'' Baphomet is the first boss of the bullet hell mini-game. ''Devil Survivor Overclocked'' Baphomet appears during the final battle versus Belberith in Yuzu´s 8th day. Honda, in his quest to revive his son, joins Belberith under the promise Honda will have a demon who can revive the dead. Belberith then summons Baphomet to aid Honda in his battle versus the protagonist and later summoning a powerful demon that can revive his son. Baphomet is defeated by the protagonist and his team allowing them to beat Honda. Shortly after, Belberith kills Honda. ''Devil Survivor 2'' Stats ''Megami Tensei II'' ''Shin Megami Tensei II'' Ally Boss ''Shin Megami Tensei: if... ''Hazama´s Chapter ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' |Curse = Null |Almighty = - |Poison = 100% |Paralyze = 100% |Stone = 100% |Strain = 100% |Sleep = 100% |Charm = 100% |Mute = 100% |Fear = 100% |Bomb = 100% |Rage = 100% |Skill1 = Mamudo |Skill2 = Fog Breath |Skill3 = - |D-Skill1 = Mudoon |D-Skill2 = Void Curse |D-Skill3 = - |Item1 = Vile Long Horn |Item2 = Life Stone |Item3 = Chakra Drop |Password = 5P-$5M2WDz5j5TOH DHn%5H7n7cCJ5H6M }} ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' |Curse = Null |Ailmentresistance = None |Normalattack = Physical, one hit, one enemy |Skill1 = Mamudo |Effect1 = Dark instant kill to all enemies, low chance of success |Cost1 = 18 MP |Level1 = Innate |Skill2 = Spirit Drain |Effect2 = Absorbs a small amount of MP from a single enemy |Cost2 = 5 MP |Level2 = Innate |Skill3 = Sabbatma |Effect3 = Summons or returns an ally demon |Cost3 = 20 MP |Level3 = 28 |Skill4 = Null Elec |Effect4 = Nullifies Electric attacks |Cost4 = N/A |Level4 = 30 }} ''Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis'' ''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book'' ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner'' Normal Encounters With Camazotz ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2'' ''Devil Survivor Overclocked'' ''Devil Survivor 2'' |Fire=Resist |Ice=Resist |Elec=-- |Force=-- |Mystic=Null |Racial=Chaos Wave |Skill1=Maragi |Skill2=Drain * |Skill3=-- |Passive1=-- |Passive2=-- |Passive3=-- |AucSkill1= |AucSkill2= |AucSkill3= |AucPassive1= |AucPassive2= |AucPassive3= |FusedQuote=I'm Baphomet the Vile. You got guts... Don't blame me when the Inquisition comes calling. |FusingQuote=Worship the new demon that comes out of me too, okay? }} Gallery Category:European Mythology Category:Shin Megami Tensei II Bosses Category:Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Demons Category:Law Demons in Shin Megami Tensei: IMAGINE Category:Last Bible III Demons Category:Persona 4 Golden Personas Category:Hunger Arcana